deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs. Death
Dante vs. Death TN.png|EmperorDedede Description Dante's Inferno vs. Darksiders. Two scythe-wielders tainted by their sins clash. Introduction Boomstick: Now, I’m a massive weapons fan, and I’ve spent my whole life trying to master them all. But there’s always one that eludes my impeccable skills… Wiz: The scythe; in common folklore, the tool used to wreath souls, and these two do it better than anybody. Dante, the Crusader fighting his way through hell. Boomstick: And Death, the leader of the Horsemen. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dante Wiz: The poet Dante Alighieri is famous for writing the Divine Comedy, an epic poem that chronicles his fictional journey through the Inferno, Purgatory and Heaven. Boomstick: But that’s not the version we’re looking at, and neither is it the one from Devil May Cry! Our Dante is a crusader, a Templar knight, fighting in the Third Crusade on behalf of King Richard the First. Popup: Whilst the real Dante Alighieri had some military experience, it was never to the same extent as this version of the character. *Background **Age: 35 **Height: Est. 6’5 **A former Crusades warrior **Fights for Beatrice **Based on the poet Dante **Surprisingly good at sewing Wiz: But that’s only the tip of the iceberg in Dante’s origin story. Dante grew up as the son of a pretty awful guy, who abused his wife to suicide and stole from villagers to throw lavish parties for himself and his friends, and Dante was front and centre to all his abuse. Boomstick: But like the old saying goes, things get worse before they get better. Dante eventually met a woman named Beatrice, and in hardly any time at all, they fell in love and got engaged. The only downside, however, was that Dante was being shipped out to fight in the aforementioned crusades. Wiz: In light of this, Dante and Beatrice consummated their relationship before they were married, under the condition that Dante forsake any other pleasures of the flesh until they are wed. Boomstick: Aw, that’s sweet…so how long before he broke that vow. Wiz: Probably not long; likely due to the stress of the Crusades wearing him down, Dante agreed to sleep with a woman in exchange for letting her and her ‘brother’ live. Dante was horrified by what he’d done. Boomstick: And if that wasn’t enough, turns out Beatrice made a deal with Lucifer himself, saying that if Dante did remain faithful to her, Dante would survive the Crusaders. If he didn’t, then he got her soul for all eternity. Damn, guess Dante should have actually read his marriage contract. Wiz: As his love was dragged into the Inferno, Dante set off after her in a quest for both her, and his redemption. Boomstick: Good thing he’s tough enough to do it too. Despite being 100% human, Dante has incredible strength and durability, able to wrestle with monsters ten times his size, and keep fighting despite being slashed, burned and just about anything else. Wiz: Dante formerly wielded a halberd as part of being a Templar Knight, which he wielded with great skill. *Arsenal **Halberd **Death’s Scythe ***Melee attacks ***Expands and compacts ***Damns souls ***Abilities ****Death’s Grasp ****Diabolic Ascension ****Vile Fury ****Repayment ****Vile Wind ****Soul Stabber **Beatrice’s Cross ***Fires projectile crosses ***Absolves souls ***Abilities ****Holy Blast ****Divine Force ****Vindication ****Sacred Judgement Boomstick: But that’s nothing compared to his bread and butter weapon; Death’s very own scythe! That’s right, Dante challenged Death itself to a fight, won, and for good measure, sliced the deity in half with his own weapon! Popup: In the animated movie, the scythe was obtained from killing a demon soldier, although the abilities of the scythe remained consistent with the game. Wiz: The scythe is incredibly sharp, capable of cutting through legions of demons, often with a single stroke. In addition, the scythe is able to change its shape at Dante’s leisure; it can extend to cover long distances, or the blade can be held for the effect of a short sword. Boomstick: Yeah, slicing the monsters of Hell is a pretty cool thing to do, but what’s better than slicing them apart? Why, Absolving them off course! I least, I think it is…what does Absolving mean? Wiz: Declaring someone free of their sins. Boomstick: Wait, he kills demons by forgiving them? Wiz: Let me explain; Dante also wields in his arsenal a Holy Cross, left to him by Beatrice. Said to have been forged from the Crown of Thorns which Jesus Christ wore, he can use this unorthodox weapon to fire projectile crosses made of light across a long distance, and can use the holy energy of it to absolve demons and monsters, turning them into pure souls. Popup: An enchantment item called the Beatrice Stones made it possible for Dante to absolved Damned Souls without a mini-game. Boomstick: Oh, I gotcha. But I reckon that’s not all Dante has up his…um…cross stitched on his chest? Right? Wiz: That’s right. The Scythe and the Cross give Dante access to Unholy and Holy Spells respectively. *Magic **Unholy ***Lust Storm ***Sins of the Father ***Suicide Fruit ***Putrid Voice **Holy ***Divine Armour ***Martyrdom ***Righteous Path ***Heaven’s Embrace **Redemption Boomstick: The Holy Spells include Divine Armour, which blinds surrounding enemies and enables him to regenerate lost health. Martyrdom allows Dante to unleash a massive explosion if he is damaged, Righteous Path allows him to dash forward, leaving a trail of ice behind him, and with Heaven’s Embrace, Dante releases crystals of energy that explode on contact with enemies. Wiz: For his Unholy Powers, Dante can use Lust Storm to surround himself in a protective barrier, Sins of the Father to summon a golden cross to attack nearby enemies, Suicide Fruit to summon rotting fruit to fall on enemies, and with Putrid Voice, he, I kid you not, vomits acid on his enemies. Boomstick: EW, gross! But none of that compares to Redemption, a super mode that increases Dante’s attack power and his speed. Popup: Dante can use several of these spells simultaneously, such as Redemption with Lust Storm. *Feats **Fought his way through the Nine Circles of Hell **Pushed away Charon’s head **Solved a gravity puzzle **Wrestled with large monsters **Saved Beatrice from Hell **Survived hits from Phlegyas **Defeated Death, Cleopatra, Cerberus, Francesco and Lucifer Wiz: With all these powers and his two weapons, Dante is a deadly enemy to the forces of Hell. He’s killed dozens of monsters, fought through all Nine Circles of Hell, and is strong enough to lift and push away the head of Charon, which based on his height, length and width and assuming it to make of oak, which is commonly used to ship construction, must weigh about 84 tons. Boomstick: Dante can also take a solid hit as well, like when he fought this Colossal Titan reject, which is strong enough to break through giant castle gates. Wiz: Assuming it’s made of granite, a common building material in the past, and by comparing the section destroyed to Phlegyas’ height, we can determine that Phlegyas strikes with a force of 505 tons. Boomstick: And Dante can take hits from this guy. But what really shows off this guy’s might is by pitting him against the devil himself, Lucifer. Wiz: In their battle, Dante generated an explosion with his Holy Cross that is estimated to have equalled a power of 13 tons of force, according to a blog by Dargoo Faust on the VS Wiki. Boomstick: Dante’s powerful alright, but he’s not invincible. Wiz: Right, as I mentioned before, Dante is still human, and can be killed as such, even though he has literally bested Death. Also, his spells are limited to how much Mana he has at his disposal, and potentially stronger foes can resist being absolved. Popup: Its likely Dante simply forced Death to retreat in essence, as people continued to die after their battle. Boomstick: But despite these weaknesses, Dante powered through all of Hell to rescue Beatrice from her fate, before freeing himself from the Inferno thanks to the many souls he’d saved. Wiz: Dante had found Redemption. Death Wiz: In the Bible, the Book of Revelations foretells how the Apocalypse shall be heralded by the Four Horsemen; War, Strife, Fury… Boomstick: And my all: time favourite, Death! Popup: In the actual Revelations, the Horsemen were Death, War, Famine and Pestilence. *Background **Age: 300> **Height: 6’4 **Race: Nehpilim **Leader of the Four Horsemen **Brother of War, Fury and Strife **Carries the souls of his kind embedded in his chest Wiz: In the world of Darksiders, Death is the leader of the Four Horsemen, members of an ancient species called the Nephilim. Long ago, the Nephilim had a war, and Death led his fellow Horsemen against the rest of their kind, brutally slaughtering them. Boomstick: Talk about sibling rivalry. Anyway, the Horsemen eventually became the enforcers of the Charred Council, which is, or are, depending on how you classify them, a peacekeeping force dedicated to keeping the balance of creation. With the Horsemen at their back and call, it was pretty easy to keep it in line. Wiz: Until six of the Seven Seals where broken, and the Apocalypse began. Amidst the chaos of angels fighting demons, War, Death’s younger brother, was blamed for the premature Endwar after being framed for it by the fallen angel Abaddon, which in the process wiped out all of humanity. Boomstick: Framed for wiping out humanity? Sounds like an episode of Law and Order, but with angels, demons and ancient entities in places of the jury, executioner and judge. Wiz: That’s not actually far off; since it was the Charred Council itself that sentenced War for his apparent crime, but Death wasn’t going to stand to have his brother wrongly accused, and set out to restore humanity to erase his brother’s crime. Boomstick: As a Nephilim, Death possesses superhuman speed, strength, agility and a wicked healing ability; this guy can shrug off mortal wounds from swords at lightning speeds. Popup: Death’s main strategy in battle is to dodge enemy attacks rather than block them. Why? Because he’s too prideful to let them hit him. Wiz: Death also possesses a large of array of weaponry, which I’m sure you’ll want to cover Boomstick. Boomstick: Wiz…you’re my best friend. Wiz: Wait, what? *Arsenal **Harvester **Redemption **Twin Scythes **Bucklers **Armblades **Gauntlets **Claws **Maces **Axes **Spears Boomstick: Nothing. Death wields more weapons than many hack and slash heroes; he has spears, arm blades, gauntlets, claws, axes, maces, bucklers shields, and of course, twin scythes, Death’s bread and butter, perfect for slicing anything foolish enough to tangle with someone literally named Death. He also wields a Revolver from his brother Strife called Redemption, which fires long range shots, and despite needing to be reloaded, never runs out of ammunition. Popup: There are many different variations of these weapons types, but for simplicity’s sake, we’re only going to focus on the key class features for each. Wiz: There’s one more key item in Death’s arsenal, something which no incarnation of Death would be complete without. His scythe, Harvester. Created by Death himself, the Harvester’s size can be increased at will, enabling powerful strikes that can cut the most powerful opposition down to size. What’s more, he often enters his Reaper Form when using the Harvester, which greatly increases his damage, range and durability. *Magic **Death Grip **Voidwalker **Phasewalker **Soul Splitter **Wrath Powers ***Harbinger ****Teleport Slash ****Harvest ****Unstoppable ****Reaper Storm ***Necromancer ****Exhume ****Aegis Guard ****Murder ****Frenzy **Reaper Form Boomstick: Not only does Death possess the weaponry, but he has the skills to use them. His Harbinger Skill Tree enables him to perform Teleport Slashes and Harvest enables him to spin around in a damaging cyclone. Unstoppable increases his chances of landing critical hits on his enemies and Reaper Storm is basically an upgraded version of Harvest and then some. Wiz: Death’s other skill tree is known as the Necromancer Skill Tree. With Exhume and Murder, he is able to summon Ghouls and flocks of Crows respectively to attack his foes. He can increase his defensive abilities with Aegis Shield, and if he needs to call on a little help, he uses Frenzy to summon a swarm if spirits to his side. And aside from his offensive arsenal, Death has access to a few other abilities. Boomstick: Death Grip enables Death to pull himself to out of reach areas or pull enemies towards him to deal damage, like some fire breathing yellow ninja we all know and love. The Voidwalker ability lets his great portals on surfaces, like a silent portal shooting protagonist we all know and love, and can split his soul into two halves to attack enemies, like…well, I guess that one doesn’t really remind me of anyone else we know and love. Popup: The Voidwalker eventually got upgraded into the Phasewalker, allowing Death to travel into the past, although it’s never shown to have a combat capability, and still acts like the Voidwalker it was upgraded from. *Feats **Dodged Samael’s lightning **Sliced through a giant boulder **Defeated hordes of monsters **Survived impalement from magical blades **Killed his fellow Nehpilim **Brought humanity back to life **Defeated the Guardian, Archon, Samael and Absalom Wiz: With all his powers, Death was a scourge against the hellish forces overrunning Earth. He’s defeated dozens if not hundreds of monsters, and once, in his fight against Archon, sliced a gigantic boulder in half with a single slice from Harvester. Boomstick: Holy hell, that thing’s gigantic! Wiz: By analyzing the height of both Death and Archon to determine the length, width and height of the boulder, and timing that to the amount of force needed to break a square centimeter of rock after assuming a limestone composition, we estimated this strike must have equaled way over 15 megatons of force. Boomstick: Damn, who knew Death was so buff! Plus, he can take several hits himself, like when fighting against the Guardian, and his massive hammer. Wiz: Once again comparing the hammer to Death’s estimated height and assuming a granite composition and the speed a human arm is capable of moving, then strikes from this weapon must equal 1780 tons of force. Boomstick: Plus, Death did all this with the vast majority of his power restricted, because with his full might, it was said that he and the rest of his kind could ravage entire worlds, before they even became the Horseman of the Apocalypse. But even the most badass warriors need to have a few weaknesses. Wiz: Death may have an incredible healing ability, as mentioned above; however, there is still a limit to how much punishment he can take. Also, his various Abilities consume Wrath, and must be recharged by attacking enemies. Popup: Wrath can also be instantly refilled by drinking a Wrath Position. Boomstick: Still, even with these weaknesses, it was only a matter of time before Death was able to undo the act that framed War, and restore humanity to life. Ironic isn’t it; Death bringing back an extinct race? Wiz: And after all that, the Seventh Seal was broken, and the Four Horsemen banded together for the oncoming war, with Death at their lead. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle In a desert spotted with tall pillars and ruins, Death rode on his horse Despair across the plain. As they rode, Death saw in front of them a man standing in their path. He brought Despair to a halt and peered down at the man in front of him, who possessed a scythe slung on his back and a large red cross on his chest. Death: And who would you be who is foolish enough to stand in our way? Dante: Forgive me, but I require your steed to continue my progress. Death cocked his head to the side and dismounted. Death: Asking a Horseman to part with his steed; I don't know if that's the bravest or stupidest thing anyone has ever asked me. Dante: If that is your way to rejecting my plea... Dante drew his Scythe from his back. Dante: Then I have no other choice. As Despair sank into the ground at Death's command, Death drew out his twin scythes. Death: No, you don't. FIGHT! Dante leaped into the air and bore down on Death with his scythe in a powerful downwards swing. To avoid the attack, Death skipped back as the blade was embedded in the ground, and then leapt over the sideward slash Dante followed up with. Death dashed forward, slashing out with his scythes numerous times, which Dante deflected by twirling his scythe lengthwise in front of him, before unleashing a tornado of slashes as he spun around, forcing Death to leap forward and over Dante's head to avoid it. Landing behind Dante, Death slashed him across the back, and Dante let out a cry of pain, but steeled himself quickly and swung around with a double slashing attack, knocking aside Death's scythes and leaving him wide open for Dante to configure the scythe so the blade's tip pointed forward; he thrust the scythe forward, stabbing Death multiple times in the chest, before leaping into the air and bringing the scythe point down in a downwards stab with a yell. Despite the injuries inflicted on Death healing quickly, he was unable to recover fast enough and Dante was able to knock Death backwards with the impact of the attack. Death rolled back to his feet after the initial impact of the attack and glared at Dante, who took a stance with his scythe. Death suddenly vanished as he teleported at Dante and swung one of his scythes at him. Dante was able to quickly react to block the attack, only for Death to perform a similar teleportation attack, this time from behind the crusader. Once again, Dante was able to react in time to block the attack, and then a third time when Death teleported to his side for a sideward slash, this attack being blocked by Dante with the shaft of his scythe. Death, however, was undeterred by his slash being blocked and applied further strength to the blocked slash to wrench the scythe to the side and leaping up into the air, summoning to his hand in a flash a mace, which he bore down on Dante with. In response, Dante thrust his Cross forward, activating Divine Armor, the resulting blinding explosion from blocking Death's mace attack sending Death flying backwards, although he was able to stop himself flying too far back by embedding his mace into the ground. Dante gripped his cross and unleashed dozens of white cross-shaped projectiles at Death, who summoned to the battlefield several Ghouls to charge at Dante, taking the cross projectiles in place of Death, who used this cover to close the gap between him and Dante. Before the last Ghoul was blasted with a cross projectile, Death planted his foot on its back and leap off it as it fell victim to the cross barrage and Death, with his arm blades equipped, bore down at his opponent. Dante maneuvered back from the downwards slash, and continued to step back from Death's numerous slashes. As he spun around during one of these slashes, Death changed his arm blades for a spear, which he thrust at Dante, which cut him across the side as he leapt to the left. As Dante cried out, Death spun around and switched the spear for an axe, which he swung down with great strength down at Dante. In response, Dante slammed his Cross into the ground, unleashing a burst of energy that knocked away Death's axe. As the Horseman stumbled back, Dante initiated Righteous Path, slamming into Death and leaving a trail of ice behind him, sending Death flying back; however, he righted himself mid-air by placing his hand on the ground and pushing himself off it to land on his feet. He activated his Murder ability, sending a swarm of crows to flock at Dante, surrounding the Crusader and scratching and clawing away at him. Dante let out a roar of frustration and activated Lust Storm, the purple orb of protection around him blasting away the crows. The crows vanquish, Dante activated his Sins of the Father, a golden cross sent spinning towards toward Death, who leapt back as it struck the ground, but floated back up to attack him again. Before it got too close, Death pulled out his gun Retribution and shot it to splinters in mid-air. Death then aimed Retribution at Dante and pulled the trigger numerous times, shooting Dante in his legs, shoulder and chest. Dante cried out at the shots and collapsed to his knees as Death advanced on him, Retribution reloading itself; he pressed the gun against Dante's forehead. Death: Nice try, boy. Death pulled the trigger, but before the bullet had fully left the barrel, Dante activated Martyrdom, the explosive attack, knocking away the gun and discharging the bullet into the ground. With Death stunned, Dante snatched up his dropped scythe and leaped forward, landing on Death's back and hooking his scythe's blade around his neck. Death gripped the blade in his bare hands to prevent his head from being severed, but Dante also brought out his Cross and thrust his against Death's back, slowly beginning the process of Absolving the Nephilim. However, slowly but surely, Death pried away the scythe from his throat, before he activated his super form; his Reaper Form. The transformation knocked Dante off Death's back, and Death, in his Reaper Form, summoned his gigantic scythe Harvester to his hand and swung it down at the Crusader, who activated Redemption, a red aura engulfing him; he swung his scythe out to knock Harvester away, and although Death simply spun around from the deflection and swung it down again, Dante was able to get back to his feet and block the swing with the shaft of his own scythe. The resulting impact of the engaged lock between the two empowered fighters sent a shockwave across the desert plain they were fighting upon and disrupting the sands they stood on; they collapsed inward to reveal that they had been covering up several ruins that were now also coming loose and collapsing, and with land no longer beneath their feet, Dante and Death were sent tumbling down into the abyss they had created. As they fell, their transformations wore off, and they both changed their focus to avoid falling further into the abyss; Dante used his extending scythe to latch onto pieces of falling rubble and to leap off them whilst Death used his Voidwalker to generate portals on the falling rubble and launch himself through them. Soon, both of them were placed on the last piece of rubble them needed to leap off to get out of the chasm, but before they did, they locked eyes with each other. Then they jumped off the pieces of rubble at each other, their respective scythes poised for an attack. SHWING! They flew by the other and landed on opposite sides of the chasm, their backs to each other. For a moment, neither moved. Then Dante's scythe fell from his hand as a massive slash from his right shoulder that stopped in the middle of his waist opened up, and the dead Crusader's body pitched forward to lie face first on the ground. Death straightened up and dismissed his scythe into thin air. KO! Death rode upon Despair upon the desert as one of his remain crows picked at Dante's corpse. Outcome Boomstick: Damn, when Death decides for you to die, he really lands a killing blow. Wiz: Dante was an exceptional human being, capable of overwhelming foes that should be far superior to him; however, in this case he was simply outmatched next to Death. Boomstick: Death has at least an addition hundred years’ worth of fighting experience under his belt, and his vaster arsenal of secondary weapons gave him more options to fight back. Both had plenty of spells that one could launch at the other, but they all ran on a finite supply of mana and wrath respectively, and Death was capable of refueling his at a much faster rate. Speaking of things Death had more than Dante, his healing ability was one of them, healing so fast from a sword stab the sword hadn’t even left his body. Wiz: Death’s superior durability is also backed up by the fact that whilst Dante may have survived strikes worth 500+ tons of force, Death took attacks of 1700+ tons. Boomstick: Both seemed to be equally fast, but Death seemed the better dodger, considering it’s his basic strategy, and is the best way of keeping his healing factor up and running. Popup: Dante was shown to be able to keep up with Lucifer, and sources on VS wiki say he was able to fly out of hell in a few seconds. However, it appeared that Lucifer was trying to fly out of Treachery, rather than the entirety of Hell in one moment. Wiz: Finally, when it came down to the figures, Dante was simply outclassed to terms of attacking power. Boomstick: Dante could generate an explosion of about 13 tons of force, but Death could deal a blow of 15 megatons. That’s about a million times stronger than anything Dante’s dished out, and 29,000 times more powerful that what Dante could survive. But Wiz, what about Dante’s Holy Cross; couldn’t it have absolved Death and turned him into souls. Wiz: Well, it’s unlikely for two reasons; one, it’s never shown if the Cross can affect creatures not held within Inferno, since when Dante Absolves a Damned Soul, they go to heaven, escaping from the Inferno specifically. And two, there are numerous creatures in Inferno that are sometimes strong enough to repel Dante’s physical strength when he tries to absolve them. Considering Death’s superior strength, it’s likely he could do the same. Popup: Death quickly healed from the magical effects of a sword that caused those injured by it to start rotting, so it’s likely he could withstand Dante’s poisonous and acidic attacks. Boomstick: Dante may have killed one version of Death before, but this one just had too much strength, too much regeneration, too many weapons and too many skills for him to overcome. Looks like Dante should never have ‘crossed’ Death. Wiz: The winner is Death. Next Time Transformed into reality warping warlords A new mask for a new identity Griffith vs. Infinite Trivia *The connection between Dante and Death is that they are scythe wielders and anti-hero video game adaptations of famous religious text characters. In addition, they have been marked with symbols representing their sins, fight for the sake of a loved one and are aligned with spiritual guides. *This battle would have been in 3D *The original music of this battle would have been called 'Horseman's Hell', which refers to Death's role as a Horseman of Apocalypse and Dante's crusade through Hell, and combining them in an alliterative sentence structure *This is Deathbattlewatcher5's most wanted matchup Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Scythe vs Gun themed battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Scythe vs Spear